


【BrightWin】换

by wastherewithmysoul



Category: brightwin - Fandom
Genre: BrightWinForever, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastherewithmysoul/pseuds/wastherewithmysoul
Summary: 都是我编的，勿上升真人。依旧不认为是BE。。（死犟中）追星切忌管天管地，你要求那么多，换你在那个位置上，你有自信比他们做的更好？这个世界上最可惜的莫过于爱有多深，恨有多深。最无聊的莫过于”宽以待己，严以律人“。与其这样，不如爱的少一点，爱的久一点。不如不要再爱下去，因为这种爱对于你和对方都是一种负担。现在发本文，是因为明儿就是2gether见面会了，本文看得难过，可以及时找糖补回来。总有人羡慕别人的人生，但是真的换一种人生，你就一定能驾驭么？很多东西是你的就是你的，不是你的切勿勉强。换的是什么，不换的是什么，我们边走边看~
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	【BrightWin】换

**Author's Note:**

> 都是我编的，勿上升真人。
> 
> 依旧不认为是BE。。（死犟中）
> 
> 追星切忌管天管地，你要求那么多，换你在那个位置上，你有自信比他们做的更好？这个世界上最可惜的莫过于爱有多深，恨有多深。最无聊的莫过于”宽以待己，严以律人“。与其这样，不如爱的少一点，爱的久一点。不如不要再爱下去，因为这种爱对于你和对方都是一种负担。
> 
> 现在发本文，是因为明儿就是2gether见面会了，本文看得难过，可以及时找糖补回来。
> 
> 总有人羡慕别人的人生，但是真的换一种人生，你就一定能驾驭么？很多东西是你的就是你的，不是你的切勿勉强。换的是什么，不换的是什么，我们边走边看~

病房外面的楼道空无一人，几张长凳冷冷的放在过道边，和白色的墙壁融为一体，惨白的灯光下，它们干净得像一张张没有情绪的脸。外面的光线透过一个小小方方的玻璃窗照进房间里，显得房间内格外的幽暗， 心脏监测器发出规律的声音，床头柜上放着一束艳丽的玫瑰花，和整个房间形成鲜明的对比，似乎也在默默嘲笑着床上那个即将凋零的生命。窗外，冷漠的一轮圆月，窸窸窣窣的虫叫声，万籁俱寂。

楼道里传来不和谐的脚步声，一下一下的踩在人的心脏上，不急不缓，由远及近，不知道什么时候会停下来，还是再渐渐消失不见。门被打开了，一个人走了进来，站在床边，看着床上那张熟悉而又陌生的脸，很久不见，虽然受病痛折磨，消瘦苍白，不如曾经的光彩夺目，但依旧俊俏迷人，还带着病态的美艳。慢慢弯下腰，右手食指弯曲和大拇指指尖抵住，用食指前两个指节的背面，在那个人的脸颊上轻轻滑过，看着氧气罩下那个人的唇线，嘴角微勾，

“还是那样让人想亲上去。”

许是久病，睡得不深，床上的人慢慢睁开了眼，看清眼前的人后，心脏监测器的声音失去了原有的规律，那个人用手掌覆在Bright的心脏上，一个手指放在自己的唇边做了个“嘘”的唇形，眼神里跳动着的调皮和他40岁的年龄也并不违和。把嘴凑到Bright的耳边，

“对，P‘Bright，我是Win，我回来了。”

Bright眼中的吃惊已经渐渐变成悲伤，眼泪顺着眼角往下滚落，那个人轻柔地拭去Bright的眼泪，粗糙的手指劲量温柔，不想弄疼病人细嫩脆弱的皮肤，随后不觉笑出来，

“真没想到，也就十年而已，你变得这么娇弱，换我变成了糙汉子。P’Bright，你竟然会允许自己变成现在这个样子。你以前总喜欢嘲笑我很有钱，过着好日子，现在换你有钱了，这日子也过得不怎么样么，哈哈哈哈~”

这大概是Bright生病以来听到的最多的笑声了，似乎病了以后，世界都变得勉强和敏感，每个人都小心翼翼，三缄其口，活在安全的距离里。病痛的是他，但似乎所有和他相关的人都或多或少的病了，在因为他而失去原来的生活。即便这样，他们也在不断地求他留下来，求他不要放弃，一遍又一遍的说着他有多么的重要，但其实又有多重要？演戏，唱歌，弹吉他，踢足球，逗猫，就连说一句话他都再也做不到了，他能做的就是日复一日的躺在这个空荡荡的病房里，等着一袋又一袋的液体输入他的身体，再一袋又一袋的排出来。都说人在将死之时会有极强的求生欲，但是，似乎真正产生这种求生欲的是那些和他相关的人。如果真的有什么是他在意的，或许，就是能再亲眼看看那个已经十年未见的人，那个为他放下了一切，在被辜负后也只是轻轻一笑便转身离开的身影。

现在这个人就站在他的面前，他能感受到这十年对他的变化，黝黑的皮肤，干练的短发，爬满伤疤的手臂，但是那双眼睛依旧澄澈，依旧可以一眼看穿一切。Win拉过来一把椅子，坐在Bright的床头，趴在Bright的床边，打开台灯，房间在昏黄的灯光下显得暖融融的。Win支起一只手，撑住自己下巴，凑到Bright的面前，

“怎么样，快认不出我了吧！这些年我过得也是多姿多彩，你一定难以想象。哦，你说这疤是哪来的？这个是我在北海道雪场打工时被扫雪车刮的。这边这个疤是在洛杉矶做黑工时被黑人砍的。那边那个更精彩了，在马尔代夫潜水时被鲨鱼咬的。还有这个......"

Win 就这样涛涛不绝的在Bright面前讲着这十年他都去了哪里，遇见过什么，好的坏的，没有保留的讲着，时不时还掏出手机里的照片，或是从背包里拿出点什么纪念品给Bright看，Bright心里想着什么，Win一看他的眼睛就懂了，立刻解答他的疑问。Bright生病以来第一次觉得其实说不了话也没什么。说着说着，Win还自顾自的把旁边的苹果拿起来啃，坏笑着，说，

“你都这样了，房间里还放这个，这些人是怎么想的，真是暴殄天物，P‘Bright，我代劳了哈~“

Bright眯着眼睛，撇撇嘴，眼睛里许久不见的光彩都回来了，

等把自己所有的伤疤都介绍一通，所有的经历都讲完了，Win才安静了下来，房间里又只剩 心脏监测器规律的声音，Win就这样微笑着，注视着Bright，一会儿后，温柔开口，

”这是我的十年，是不是也一下子都知道了，说是十年其实也很快的。你不用告诉我你的十年是什么样的，因为我都知道，我都在你的身边，在北海道，在洛杉矶，在马尔代夫，在每个你去过的地方，每次你回头都没有看到我，但你的直觉没有错，我的确一直都在。每次想你，就去你会去的地方看你，幸亏你越来越红了，行程非常容易就知道了。只要看到你，我的心就能平静下来，再去下一个新的地方过我自己的生活。这些年说起来真像你在带我去看这个世界，让我去到一个又一个新的地方。我知道其实你一直在找我，别怪我不去找你，我知道不论是你，还是我都承受不了这随之而来的后果。对不起，让你一个人承受这一切。当年的事情，我不怪你，我知道你也是身不由己，离开不是因为你，而是我也想换一种生活的方式，放下一切，像你那样自由的活着。但是后来我发现，我走得轻松，而你变成了曾经的我，被那些人那些事束缚住，困在这里不得自由。“

Win用手掌贴着Bright的脸颊，看着Bright通红的眼眶，绝望的眼神，

”我知道他们想让你留下来，我也知道你对他们而言有多重要，我也知道这样做会是什么后果。但是，Bright，这一次，换我自私一次吧。“

眼底的笑意带上了一抹残忍，他关闭了房间里所有的仪器，压在Bright身上，扯掉了他的氧气面罩，紧紧吻住了这个10年未触碰过的爱人，掠夺着对方赖以生存的最后一丝气息，像是这样就可以把他的灵魂注入自己的体内，再不分离。在窒息的颤抖中，Bright用尽生命最后的力气回应着这朝思暮想的一刻，慢慢幸福地闭上了眼，那些曾经美好的画面一一闪回，他看到了那个夏天，绿树浓阴下，一袭白衣的他们，只是一个眼神，就是永远。

唇边不再有气息，床上不再有动静，房间不再有声响，一切都结束了。

Win轻轻吻了一下Bright的额头，起身，帮他把面容整理好，盖好被子，Bright就像是睡着了一样，他很久没有睡得这样安详了。收拾好自己东西，离开前，他用手指轻轻滑过Bright的下巴，撇着嘴点点头，

”Bright，走，以后的日子换我带你去看看这个我眼中的世界。“

脚步声逐渐远去，病房里静悄悄，犹如空无一人。

The End

PS：

后来没有人再见过Win，也有人说在山林里看见过独自一人生活的他。

Bright的家人知道一切后也没有再追究这件事。

行走在世间，人艰不拆，但如果可以，请相信，这个世界依旧是温暖的。


End file.
